Deeper
by Nightwingstar
Summary: Fang wants to know a way for Max to shut up for Five minutes. And Max wants to hear a story... MxF Based off song Deeper by Summer Obsession NOMINATED IN FIRST EVER MAXIMUM RIDE FANFICTION AWARDS


Ok, So it's based of the Song **Deeper **by **The Summer Obession**. It's NOT a songfic but I put in some of the lyrics from the song where it seemed to fit in. I'm serious!

I thought this was a pretty good story. I liked it. I ended up grinning towards the end. But then again, that's just me.

* * *

**Deeper **

* * *

_Take my hand and don't ask why._

"Take my hand!" Fang yelled as Max fell through the sky, Ari on her back, tearing at her wings.

"I can't!" Max yelled back, letting out a cry of pain as Ari raked his claws at her back. She kicked Ari off of herself, breaking one of his wings in the process. Her own wings were in tatters and she continued to plummet.

"Take it!" Fang roared. He saw the fear in her eyes and it was making himself scared. Max reached for Fang's outstretched hand and they grasped it tightly. Fang held her hand, giving it a tight squeeze as he lifted her into his arms.

_Take my shoulder to cry, this is Deeper, and we're all family here_

"Cry." Fang whispered in an order into Max's ears. Max shook her head furiously. "Damnit Max." He whispered harshly. " We're family, you don't have to flipping try to hold your own. So cry." Max shook her head once more but he could see tears brimming at her eyes. He couldn't believe he was about to say this. His jaw became firm, looking grim. "Fine, I'm sorry. Just don't be scared anymore. It's ok, I'm right here."

Max's eyes widened at his words, tears leaking freely from her eyes. She cried into Fang's shoulder as he flew to meet up with the flock. "I was scared that I was going to lose everyone. That I would never see the flock again." Max whispered. She shivered as the wind blew into her cuts.

Fang sat on the edge of camp after the flock had regrouped, listening to the flock and Max talking about things they could do, maybe visit Disney again. Fang grinned to himself. That was just like Max, to try and have fun even when they were on the run.

"What will make you shut up?" Fang asked Max as she tended to the fire later that night. The rest of the flock had drifted into a dream world. Max looked at him.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Max gave Fang a confused look.

"Come with me." Fang replied, taking Max's hand and leading her into the forest. "Ig," Fang began, kicking Iggy's side along the way, "stay on watch till we come back." Iggy nodded as he sat up slowly.

"Now what are you talking about?" Max demanded. What was so important that he had to drag her away from the flock?

"What will keep you shut up for at least five minutes? No talking whatsoever, no sound to be made." Fang asked, determined to hear the answer. He pulled her into jumping with him to the top of a tree. They settled on a branch, sitting across from each other.

_I'll tell you a story of a danger that we can't forget_

"Are you serious?" Max asked. Fang nodded, his dark eyes firm and filled with seriousness. Max looked thoughtful for a moment, trying to think of what would keep her silent. "Tell me a story." Max grinned.

"A story?" Fang arched a brow, his voice in a 'you've got to be kidding me' tone. Max shook her head, she continued to grin. "If that's what'll keep you from talking like Nudge then I guess." Fang let out an annoyed sigh.

"Once upon a time there were six people. They lived in an E shape house, three of them were fourteen, the others eleven, eight and six." Fang glanced at Max for a moment before returning to his story. "The strongest and most handsome of them all was named Nick,"

"You mean Fnick." Max grinned, knowing this was about them.

"No Nick."

"Fnick."

"Fine! Fnick, he was named Fnick!" Fang was getting ticked off at the name. And she wanted him to tell her a story. "He was fourteen along with Jeff and Maxine, who liked to be called Fmax." Fang grinned.

"Do not!" Max hit Fang playfully. Unfortunately with playfully it meant almost knocking Fang out of the tree.

"Do you want me to continue with this story or what?" Fang snapped. Max laughed at his angered expression. "I guess so." He mumbled. "Fmax was bossy, the leader of the other five. And Jeff, Jeff was blind but he was a great cook and could make a bomb to blow up an entire skyscraper, not that he tried it on one or anything." Fang grinned sheepishly, Max was giving him one of those 'are you keeping something from me' glares. "Ok, ok, you know that skyscraper that was supposed to be demolished?" Max nodded. "Iggy put one of his bombs there. He told me not to tell you."

"And you listened?" Max raised a brow.

"Angel gave me the look! How could I resist the look!" Fang defended. Max glared at him. "Anyway, on with the story." Fang continued to story until he finished it almost an hour later he was nearing the end. The story fell in place with what happened in the past months, with Ari, Jeb, and the Flock.

"Fnick was worried for Fmax after the fight with Airy and wanted to tell her something. So that night Fnick decided that he was going to tell her something very important." Fang paused, looking at Max who seemed a little confused and curious, wanting to hear more. "So Fnick put Jeff on watch as he went to go talk to Fmax." Max's eyes widened slightly, this meant that Fang brought her there to tell her something important. "They climbed a tree together and sat across from each other. Fnick wanted to know how to keep Fmax quiet so he could tell her and she said –"

"A story." Max breathed.

Fang nodded. He cleared is throat and continued. "So Fnick made up a story calling himself Fang and Fmax, Max. For an hour he told the story leading up to now. Now Fnick wants to know how Fmax feels." Fang leaned away from the trunk he had his back pressed against and was almost touching noses with Max.

"About what? Fmax would say." Max whispered, leaning closer as well.

"Fnick would reply, your feelings for me and for this." Fang closed the space between them and kissed her gently. They parted slightly minutes later, the tips of their lips barely brushing against each other as Fang spoke softly. "Fnick would then say, I love you. And Fmax would say,"

"I love you too." Fang grinned as Max responded. She kissed him, never wanting to let go.

"The End." Fang finished as they parted. Fang rested his back against the tree once more as Max straightened.

"What?" Max arched a brow. "No happily ever after?" She was grinning like no tomorrow.

"Maybe I can work that in when we don't have Erasers chasing after us." Fang replied, grinning as well. "We should go, before Figgy nods off." Max and Fang laughed for a moment before heading back to camp where Iggy was waiting, Nudge and Angel awake and grinning.

"What did you guys do while we were gone?" Max asked.

"Iggy told us a story about six people. One was name Fnick and another Fmax." Angel replied, hugging Celeste to her. "I liked it."

Fang looked at Max and Max looked right back. Iggy began laughing at the silence between Fang and Max, imagining their embarrassed expressions.

"We were wondering how it would end for the longest time and then Iggy told us that Fnick said, I love you." Nudge grinned, petting a sleeping Total.

"Iggy! I told you never to eavesdrop unless I say it's ok!" Max was furious, her cheeks aflame. Iggy laughed harder.

"I know where you sleep Figgy." Fang scowled at Iggy.

"Funny, so do I." Iggy grinned towards the voices of Fang and Max. "Great story though Fnick, you should be an author." Sarcasm, never a safe thing around a peeved Fang. "Ow!" Iggy yelped as Fang's fist collided with Iggy's head.

* * *

Like it? I felt like telling a story within a story. Like that made a load of sense... I just realized how fluffy this was... (GET AWAY! I'm frightened by fluffiness but I write 'em anyway)

Adieu

_**Nightwing **_


End file.
